polskie_fanficionfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
William Arsamen
William Arsamen jest pierwszym Kazarem stworzonym przez Anime Fanfiction (twórce wiki). Postać ta będzie pojawiać się we wszystkich seriach przez niego tworzonych jako główny bohater. Wygląd William jest średniego wzrostu chłopcem w wieku 15 lat. Ma ścięte na jeża czarne włosy i szaro-białe oczy. Jest szczupły i równocześnie dobrze zbudowany. W niektórych seriach jego kończyny bądź oczy są zastąpione mechanicznymi protezami które nie tylko umożliwiają poprawne funkcjonowanie ale również ułatwiają walke a w serii Tokyo Ghoul jego oczy zmieniają się w czerwone. Ubiór William zazwyczaj ubiera się ciągle w te same ubrania. Nosi jasno niebieską bluze z kapturem z przeciwdeszczowego materiału, długie spodnie moro, czarną koszulke oraz czarne buty. Ważnym elementem jego ubioru jest katana którą wiecznie ze sobą nosi a przynajmniej stara się. W serii Boku no Hero Academia nosi również zbroje. Początkowo była to zbroja Tripleta, bohatera którym był on sam jednak po podstawionym odejściu zmienił wygląd zbroi. Jedynym elementem zmiany był symbol III który zastąpił wielką literą S. Charakter W zależności od serii w jakiej się pokazuje William ma inny charakter. W serii Boku no Hero Academia, Narodziny Szatana William jest dość wybuchowy jeśli chodzi o Midoriye. Stara się go bronić przed Bakugou i wiele jest w stanie dla niego poświęcić. Nie tylko dla niego ale także dla swoich bliskich. Mało kiedy patrzy na siebie. Przez nieudaną operacje którą skrócił All Mightowi czas przemiany ma niską samoocenę. Dla przyjaciół jest obrońcą oraz najlepszym pocieszycielem. Jako nauczyciel akademii nie daje forów Midoriyi ani nie znęca się nad Bakugou. Postępuje według zasad pedagogiki. Wobec wrogów jest bezlitosny. Nie miał żadnych oporów przed walką z Brainem mimo że są rodziną. Podczas walki obserwuje przeciwnika uważnie szukając słabych punktów. Wszystkie jego ruchy są przemyślane. Jest też bardzo uczuciowy. Nie wstydzi się własnych łez ani tego że kocha Kaminari. W serii Tokyo Ghoul Zatracenie ''' '''William początkowo jest szaleńcem myślącym o ludziach jak o jedzeniu. Mało tego wykorzystuje ich żeby osiągnąć swoje cele. Ma się za bezkarnego i niepokonanego. Wszystko zmienia się kiedy Daichi mówi mu że go kocha. Wtedy zaczyna patrzeć na ludzi tak jak na ghoule. Mimo to nadal potrafi zabijać. Jest mimo wszystko bardzo mądry i sprytny. Historia: Seria Boku no Hero Academia: William mając 6 miesięcy został porzucony przez matkę Bell Arsamen. Przygarnął go All Might ucząc go jak wykorzystywać moc do czynienia dobra. Mając lat 7 przez przypadek podpalił kolege przez co zyskał przydomek Szatan. Jedynymi którzy wierzyli w jego niewinność byli Midoriya oraz Kaminari. W wieku 10 lat został zaatakowany przez Toksyczną piłę mechaniczną. All Might go uratował jednak doznał ciężkich obrażeń. Wtedy William przypominając sobie sytuacje podpalenia kolegi i pokonał go. Wtedy też narodził się Triplet. Przez nastepne pięć lat Triplet pomagał All Mightowi w zawodzie superbohatera. Ostatni epizod jego historii to fakt że na początku gimnazjum wyznał miłość Kaminari lecz ta go odrzuciła. Seria Tokyo Ghoul Zatracenie: William był normalny do czasu śmierci swojej matki. Wtedy zauważył że nie jest w stanie przyswoić normalnego jedzenia po czym w akcie głodu zabija jednego ze swoich przyjaciół. tak zaczyna się jego życie ghoula. Został zapamiętany jako jedne z trzech potężnych ghouli. Hidekiego poznał w trakcie walki. Nie zabił go pod warunkiem że będzie dawał mu informacje o posunięciach CCG. Fabuła: Seria Boku no Hero Academia, Narodziny Szatana: Na początku William ma koszmar w którym przypomina mu się dzieciństwo w którym podpalił dziecko. Budząc się wita go All Might pytający czy uzupełnił ankietę dotyczącą jego przyszłości. Następnie w dordze do szkoły ratuje Midoriye przed Bakugou. Później pokonuje smoko podobnego złoczyńce i zabiera go do pracowni. Później uderza Bakugou co kończy się naganą. Idąc do domu z Midoriyą napotyka gluta przed którym ratuje ich All Might. Później William opowiada Midoriyi o swoim i All Mighta sekrecie. Kolejna walka z glutem okazuje się szansą na odejście Tripleta które planował. Po wyznaczeniu Midoriyi na następce All Mighta katuje się ciężkimi treningami przez co Chepri butnuje się przeciwko niemu nakazując mu wieść normalne życie aż do ukończenia gimnazjum. Okazuje się to dla niego dobre ponieważ dzięki temu zaczął chodzić z Kaminari. Kiedy dostaje propozycje pracy w akademii zgadza się pomimo wcześniejszych wątpliwości. Początki okazują się dla niego trudne głównie przez jego wiek oraz fakt że Bakugou go nie cierpi. Urządza uczniom turnieje pojedynków i tor przeszkód pokazując że się zdenerwował. W nocy spotyka swoją matkę Raven Scythe. Ostrzega go ona przed jego ojcem Brainem. Następnego dnia zostaje wciągnięty podczas lekcji w dziurę międzywymiarową i zostaje zmuszony z nim walczyć. Walka początkowo nie toczy się po jego myśli jednak dzięki projektowi "Grabieży Mocy" zyskuje nowe moce i go pokonuje. Seria kończy się kiedy prosi matkę o informowanie go w razie kolejnych posunięć zgromadzenia złoczyńców. Bell Arsamen wychodzi z jego pracowni a on całuje Kaminari. Seria Tokyo Ghoul Zatracenie: William pojawia się zabijając jakiegoś mężczyzne żeby się pożywić. Następnego dnia rozmawia z Hidekim o Daichi. Wtedy postanawia ją skonsumować. Robi wszystko żeby zabawić się jej kosztem. Rozkochał ją w sobie żeby następnie ją pożreć. Kiedy dochodzi do tej chwili postanawia opowiedzieć Daichi swoją historie. Następnie odzyskuje część człowieczeństwa poprzez wyznanie miłosne. Niestety Hideki przygotował się na walke z nim. Prawie przegrywa lecz dzięki Himenami wychodzi z tego żywy. Później Amon wraz z Mado szykują na niego zasadzkę. Akcja kończy się fiaskiem a on razem ze swoją dziewczyną uciekają. Moce i umiejętności: W Serii Boku no Hero Academia: '''Walka mieczem- '''Tak samo jak Kaminari umie walczyć mieczem. Należy do klubu kendo jednak tak samo jak Kaminari jego stopień nie został podany. Jednak doświadczenie w walce pokazuje że może posiadać nawet dan. '''Doświadczenie w walce- '''Jego dużym atutem oraz powodem dla którego jest nauczycielem akademii jest jego doświadczenie. Zaczął walczyć mając 10 lat a jego przeciwnikiem była toksyczna piła mechaniczna. Pokonał go a później pomagał All Mightowi jako bohater Triplet. '''Indywidualność, Afterburner- '''Zdolność która niejednokrotnie pomagała mu w walce. Tworzy on rury wydechowe z których wypuszcza ogień. Działają podobnie do Engine Boost Iidy jednak tworzy je w całym ciele i napedzają sile ciosów bądź też kierują nim jeśli braknie mu sił. Nie zostało to wspomniane w serii jednak jeśli zbyt nadwyręży te umiejętność może przez jakiś czas być sflaczały. '''Indywidualność, Rozwinięta Inteligencja- '''Mózg Williama jest bardzo rozwinięty w dziedzinach biologii, chemii, fizyki, informatyki oraz matematyki. Jego rozum wykracza po za naszą technologie. Dzięki niej stworzył mnóstwo sprzętu, robotów oraz preparatów. '''Indywidualność, Piekielne Oczy- '''Zdolność odziedziczona po matce. Dzięki nim może wymazać pamięć sprzed ostatniej minuty, usypiać oraz orientować się podczas szybkich wydarzeń. '''Indywidualności zdobyte dzięki projektowi "Grabież Mocy"- '''Użył ich dopiero pod koniec walki z Brainem jednak wiadomo że jest ich około 10. Wśród nich jest między innymi smocza zbroja, polaryzacja oraz plucie kwasem. Seria Tokyo Ghoul Zatracenie: '''Ogromna siła- '''Jako że William jest ghoulem ma dobrze rozwiniętą siłę '''Duża szybkość- '''William potrafi się poruszać szybciej niż zwykli ludzie czy też ghoule. Początkowo zanim ją uzyskał musiał pomagać sobie kagune. '''Wielofunkcyjne kagune- '''Pierwotnym kagune Williama jest osiem pajęczych nóg o zaostrzonych końcach. Potrafi z ich pomocą utkać sieć twardą niczym kagune. Jeśli zostanie ona oderwana bądź przecięta znika. Kagune potrafi również opleść się wokół jego rąk przez co wygląda jakby miał ogromną rękę z pazurami. Jeśli William chwyci jedno ze swoich kagune sprawia wrażenie jakby walczył kosą. Ostatnim zastosowaniem kagune jest wspinaczka po ścianach. '''Rozwinięty węch- '''William wyczuwa zapachy lepiej niż ghoule. Potrafi odróżnić zapach kagune od quinque a także zilustrować dzięki niemu otoczenie, Ekwipunek i osprzętowanie William w każdej serii posiada dobrze wyposażony magazyn w którym trzyma broń wszelakiej maści. Wszystko dzięki albo dobrej wiedzy albo funduszom. W serii Boku no Hero Academia -Zbroja Szatana- początkowo zbroja Tripleta. Wyposażona w miotacz ognia, zmieniacz głosu oraz wyrzutnie rakiet. Nie utrudnia mu walki ani nie ogranicza użycia Afterburnerów. Daje mu natomiast gwarancje obrony i stałego połączenia z głownym komputerem. Ma również wbudowane strzykawki ze skradzionymi złoczyńcom mocami. -Roboty- jako hobby William wybrał sobie dłubanie w robotach. Przeważnie wzoruje się na anime które obejrzał ale jest wśród nich parę własnych projektów. Własne to Anubis zaś wyciągnięte z anime to Sasori (naruto), Cyan Pile, Silver Crow, Black Lotus, Green Grande, Scarlet Rain oraz Dusk Taker (Accel Wrold) oraz drony zerżnięte z Dawn Of War Dark Crusade. -Miecz Yukine- wykuty przez niego samego. Kompatybilny z jego mocami i zbroją. Nie wybaczyłby sobie gdyby go zgubił lub zniszczył -Chepri- komputer który sam stworzył. Wzorował się na Jarvisie z Marvela. -Statek- wyposażony w ciężką artylerie ogromny statek który w sumie nie wiadomo po co zbudował. -Rzutnik holograficzny- przydatny wynalazek. Dzięki niemu może pokazać plan działania bądź materiał dla uczniów w trójwymiarze. -Eliksir bezsenności- stworzony na bazie paliwa dla dronów. Usypia odpowiednie komórki bez wyłączania funkcji mózgu dzięki czemu nie czuje się zmęczenia. Działa doskonale dopóki nie odczuje się dużego szoku emocjonalnego. -Sprzęt chirurgiczny- niezbędny element. Bez niego nie mógłby odbierać złoczyńcom mocy. Seria Tokyo Ghoul: -Quinque Yukine- biała katana ukradziona któremuś agentowi z CCG. Przez nią nazywali go Kuchiki -Quinque- kradł je agentom CCG jako trofea. Dzięki nim był gotowy do walki z ghoulami. Ksywki: -Szatan- przez kolegów z klasy (seria Boku no Hero Academia) -Triplet- przez media (seria Boku no Hero Academia) -Kumpel lamusa- przez Bakugou ( seria Boku no Hero Academia) -Złowieszczy Szpon- przez CCG (Seria Tokyo Ghoul) -Czerwonooki Shinigami- przez CCG (Seria Tokyo Ghoul) -Ghoul Spider- przez CCG (Seria Tokyo Ghoul) -Kuchiki- przez internet (Seria Tokyo Ghoul) Serie: Większość serii jest dopiero zamysłem z mniej więcej zaplanowaną fabułą. Ukończone serie: -Boku no Hero Academia, Narodziny Szatana -Tokyo Ghoul Zatracenie Serie tworzone: -Naruto walka na niebiosach Serie planowane: -Pokemon, piąty trener z Alabastii -Bakugan Rebelia Ta strona jest zmieniana wraz z rowojem serii